The field of this disclosure relates generally to data readers and systems and methods for retaining a component such as a cover, stand, accessory or the like to a data reader.
Data reading devices are used to read optical codes, capture a variety of images, and acquire data (e.g., optically, magnetically or electronically). Data reading devices are well known for reading UPC (Universal Product Code) and other types of optical codes on packages, particularly in retail stores, inventory control and package handling/shipment. One common data reader is an optical imaging reader that employs an imaging device or sensor array, such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) device. Another common optical data reader is a laser-based scanner that uses a moving laser beam to sweep a laser spot across the barcode. Yet another common data reader is an electronic reader (e.g., radio frequency identification, RFID, reader) that reads electronic (e.g., RFID) tags.
These data readers generally comprise a housing and a plurality of elements disposed within the housing. Such elements may include a printed circuit board (PCB) on which various electronic components (e.g., processor, light source, detector/imager, electrical connectors) are mounted, or other optical elements. The data reader may include a connector cable for providing power and/or communication to an external device/source.
Further, the data reader may include a cover or side wall section that may be removed from the reader housing to provide access to internal components. Data readers may have need for connecting a cover or attaching various accessories such as a stand. The present inventors have recognized that these covers and accessories may preferably be readily removable, but that they also may need to have sure connection/attachment.